frustration
by liatortilla
Summary: Bella has a very frustrating moring see who helpes her out. my frist story. ooc


_im not a writer but i was reading another story when this came to me. im not the best speller so it you find any mistacks sorry i tried to get them all. plz go easy on me this is my frist and probaly my only one._

* * *

The morning couldn't have started any worse. My motorcycle wouldn't start; I have spent two hours of my morning trying to fix it, all the while Alice sitting on the porch laughing at my frustration.

Alice giggle subsided and she yelled "if you had any kind of paceince it might just help" with a little giggle at the end.

All I did was walk pass her as I walked in to the house, trying to calm my frustration. As Alice followed behind me. Wanting to get away from her and her teasing I wasn't in the mooned for it at the moment. I was late for an important meeting at work. Grabbing my cell phone from the island in the kitchen to call and tell my sectary that I wouldn t be able to make it and to email the info to me later that afternoon.

Alice sat back and waited for me to get off the phone to speak What is the poor baby not going to go to work because her motorcycle won t start or because she frustrated." Alice looked to me with a toothy smile.  
I know she was trying to defeat my foul mood.

I clench my teeth and hissed "you re not helping" to her.

She smiled mischievous and said "I have other was to distract you from your motorcycle and your meeting at work" she said with a seductive look at the end.

Her plan was working as I took the time to finally see what she was wearing or better lack of it. I could tell she had just woken up. This morning I had sneak out of bed and try not to disturbed her while sleeping peacefully. I'm guessing me trying to work on my bike woke her. She still had that sexy red teddy she had worn the night before to go to bed, her inky black hair falling to hide her beautiful bright green eyes from me.  
I took a deep calming breath and walked to her at the counter and gave her a light kiss on her soft lips and said good morning, sorry for snapping at your place forgive me love. This long days at work are taking its toll on me"

Alice being well Alice smiled and said are you sure it s not sexual frustration, it s been a little over a week since we been together sexually."

I blush and said "yes, but that s not why I m so frustrated I barely get to see you during the day, and at night when I get home you are already asleep and I don t want to wake you because I know you are tired from work too." She frowned for a second and then smiles you already called work we could spend the rest of the day together being lazy in bed." with a wink at the end.

I did all I could to suppress a moan that was threating to come out. I dipped my head and kissed her slowly taking my time tasting the coffee she had been drinking all morning and the distanced favor of Alice, I had missed so much. I placed my hands on her hip rubbing the skin that I found there. She placed her hands on the back of my neck trying to keep me there, but she didn t have to because her arms are home to me. I slowly pulled away and held my hand out to her; she eerily took it and followed me to our bedroom.

I moved on down to Alice neck, kissing, licking and sucking, my hands finding her hard nipples through the thin silk top and pinching. She arched in a mixture of pain and pleasure, a moan escaping through her lips. Hooking my fingers under the bottom of her top; I slowly teasingly lifted it above Alice s head, sliding my hands down her beautiful pale, lithe body in the early morning rays.

"Fuck Bella you're a little over dressed" Alice panted as she ripped my shirt had a bit of troble with the bottom of my plans so I helped her out. once we were free of all are cloths both sets of hands were free roaming eachothers boby.

I slowly dragged my hand down the valley of her breast, then to her side pulling her closer to me. I settled in between her silky smooth legs. She was haft sitting on my lap and laying on the bed. I made a promise to myself that I would take my time and worship her like the goddesses that she is. I started by kissing her slowly and sentualy tring to memorized every part of her working my was to her lips. I started kissing her slow then the tip of my touge swiped across her bottom lip bagging to be inside of her in some from. My hands where on her thighs scraping lightly with my lang nail leaving small red marks on the sensative skin their. She would shutter every time i would drag my hands down those louses thighs.

"Bella" she said my name breathlessly tring to get my attention. Leafting my head from her lip, looking at her fluch face. I knew what she wanted but i was ditermend to take my time and make it last as much as posible.

Settling better in between her legs so I had better accuse to her neck. I found out early in are relationship that she liked getting biten, she had a thing for vampire. I would put that to my advantge as much as posible. So I started to kiss her neck I could feel her shoutter in antisipassion of my next move. I then nibbled on the sensitive skin found their. My hands that where still netling at her thighs moved higher up to her center, but still not touching her. In one quick motion I bite bown hard on her neck and throst two of my fingers into her velvet center.  
She arched in a mixture of pain and pleasure, she shutter with her frist orgasm. Moving away from her neck I kissed to her perfect breast admirering how they swayed back and froth with the movement of my hand and her heavy panting.  
I fliched my tounge to lick her hard nipple taking torns to nibble on it. The hand that wasnt in between her legs moved up to fondling her other breast that I wasn't besy sucking, like a starving baby for his mother milk. I paid both the same attention, once satisived I kissed down to her tout stomach to her hip were I gentily sucked and bite. Moving to her center I could tell she was getting close to her climax.

"Bella" she panted my name like I was her last preyer. I throth my hand long and hard into her as I finaly let my tongue into a point and flicking it repeatedly, then sucked on her clit. She teasted like the sweetest of honey. Her breath hitch and I bite down on her clit and I felt her boby contrat with her pleaser. I took my hands out of her and replace it with my mouth i wasnt going to let any of her joices go to waist.  
When i became to much for Alice she pulled my hair to tell me to stop "Bella" I reluctantly pulled aways from her. I settled beside her affering my finger to her, she earerly accsupted then and sucked on them. throatly moun escaping both of us.

Once Alice remember how to breath and her brain found some of its funtion she said. "wow...Bella...that was .  
wow"

I just chuckled at her proly aptemp to make a sentince. I look to her face, I saw a beautiful woman that just had the best sex from the was she was growing. I looked forder down to look at her nack and what i saw made me gasp"oh alice im so sorry i must of bite you a bit to hard I drow some blood."

Alice just put a hand to her heck i saw her flich as she touched ther sour spot on her neck. Guilt washed over me for hurting my beautiful Alice. "Bella don't worry it doesn't really hurt, place dont look like that. I really liked it I don't think I've ever cum that herd in my intire life." she said with a small reassuring smile. Alice next word surprise me "now its my turn to pleasure you" she said with a devolish smile.

* * *

_ok so what did you think plz review i would love to hear what you think good or bad._

_-lia_


End file.
